


A hundred Years Goes By Faster Than You Think

by TheCarrot



Series: Ahoy-hoy... [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Ezekiel dies but it’s not written, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Immortal Jake, Immortality, Rarepair, The Librarians Shipathon 2018, Vampire! Cassandra, appointment book, gift of fucking forever soul, gift of inner soul, stupid references to doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: He feels so far from lonely in fact, especially when Mabel turns and looks at him with her bright blue eyes as they come to a stop at the edge of the river. “Where are we going first?” She asks excitedly.“Anywhere.” He promises.





	A hundred Years Goes By Faster Than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> what is life... what are prompts... why do I take those... I love vodka....

When Jake finds out he’s livid.

He confronts the Monkey King about it the moment he stops panicking about it but his Sifu merely grins and pretends to know nothing about what Jake is talking about. So Jake spends the next three months solid looking for a way to reverse the magic but eventually gives up when Eve hauls him by his ear back to the library.

“Look, you’re immortal now, get over it! You have a job to do and this case isn’t going to solve itself! Now go help Cassandra.”

The Historian sulks the entire way through the Library and towards the Greek wing where the red head has been cooped up for the past week.

So, Jake grits his teeth in annoyance and makes himself accept it... because as it turns out, the gift of ‘Inner Soul’ also turns out to be the gift of ‘Fucking Forever Soul’. 

God he hates magic.

He never asked for this.

A week later, after their case is done, Jake finds himself still sulking in the kitchen when Flynn waltzes in and makes a point that... well, kinda helps.

“You know, being immortal isn’t going to be too bad... you’ll still have Eve and me... and Jenkins.”

Blue eyes blink in surprise because, hell, Jake hasn’t thought of that. A moment later however he also thinks that immortally is still going to suck because he’s going to lose Cassandra and Ezekiel.

Jake will never confess to anyone (except Jenkins because the older man catches him looking at books that he shouldn’t be), that he looks for a way to turn the other two immortal as well.

He finds nothing.

Cassandra turns out to be a moot point eight years later when, after a bloody case with a wendigo, leaves her bleeding out on the Library floor. Ezekiel helps Jake lay her down and then the younger man is up and though to the Backdoor, fingers flying on his phone as he goes.

Eve and Flynn are shouting for Jenkins but Jake can already feel Cassandra’s life force slipping away in his arms. 

Not even a full minute after Ezekiel leaves, the door glows again and a familiar woman with long dark hair, gold jewelry and a blue dress comes soaring out of it with a firey vengeance. There’s worry and the promise of pain and suffering for a wendigo shinning in her dark brown eyes. Ezekiel steps through right after her and sinks down by a desk just as Estrella sinks her fangs into Cassandra’s neck.

Jake watches with bated breath as Estrella slowly lets go, her tan fingers carding though the younger woman’s flaming red hair. The Vampire smiles and it’s creepy with Cassandra’s blood all over her mouth but Jake forgets about it a moment later as the wounds seal closed all over the mathematicians body and Cassie’s eyes flutter open. 

The genius smiles weakly. “Hello sweetie...” 

Cassandra’s voice is more of a croak but it makes Estrella laugh and Ezekiel curls into himself attempting to not jump for joy that Cassandra is alive and able to make terrible sci-fi references.

Jake doesn’t actually know what they’re talking about, but at least he’s okay in the knowledge that he’s not the only one judging by Eve and Flynns blank looks. 

Plus, holy fuck, Cassandra is alive and is a vampire.

When Ezekiel explains it later Flynn still doesn’t get why those are the most terrifying words in the world, but Eve just shrugs and admits she stopped a few episodes after Nines death. 

“Eckleson was hot and badass. Nothing could compare; not even Tennant in a trench coat.”

Eve then goes on to smack Ezekiel on the back of the head when the thief points out about how alike Ten and Flynn are.

Ezekiel then tells them about a secret relationship and an even more secret pact between a Vampire and her girlfriend. 

About Life, Death and the promise of Forever.

Jack laughs and helps Cassandra create a timetable to split her time between The Library and the Retreat. It works for the two of them and Jake is ecstatic to have Cassandra by his side for the rest of his stupidly long life.

However the words of ‘Life, Death and the promise of Forever’ ring in Jakes head for well over a month. He realizes why when Baird and Flynn head out on their next case (re: date night) and while Cassandra and Estrella are off enjoying the night life in Berlin for the weekend. Jenkins is off doing Jenkins things, that even after all this time, no one wants to ask about.

So, Jake has the startling realization that he’s going to end up alone.

God, he hates magic. He hates immortality.

Jake vaguely wonders if Ezekiel would become immortal with him because as much as the thief annoys him most days... the man is his friend, and losing him is going to hurt like a sonofabitch. He wonders it so much that the next time he walks into the main Annex, Jake doesn’t even realize his path until he comes to a stop right beside Ezekiel.

The thief is sitting, hunched over the desk, writing down what look like very wordy instructions in the appointment book. Beside them Eve is at her own desk, and Jake has a split second to think that maybe he should ask her to leave, but the offer of immortality is already past his lips and he doesn’t regret it one bit.

“I promise we can find ya something.” Jake whispers.

Ezekiel looks less startled then Jake thought he would at the offer but the thief just shakes his head and smiles up at the cowboy in front of him. Jake recognizes the look in his eyes from years and years ago; it’s a far off gaze that speaks of horrors and things no one remembers but him.

“Nah mate, I had something like immortality once...not a fan... don’t worry, you’ll be okay on your own for a while.”

The thief turns away, scooping up the appointment book with a soft smile before walking off towards the staircase.

Eve immediately goes after him and Jake has to reach out for the desk to steady himself. Eve and Ezekiel are both still gone when Cassie flounces into the room, stalling immediately when she sees Jakes pale face.

“What happened?!” She demands.

So Jake tells her.

“I forgot about that.” She admits.

Jake reaches out for Cassandra’s hand and she takes it in a crushing grip. They use each other as a lifeline as the full realization hits them that they’re going to lose their friend one day.

Cassandra holds on tight... then, three years later, during the late summer, she holds on even tighter as they say goodbye to the Worlds Greatest Thief.

Because they’ve just lost Ezekiel.

The entire Library falls silent for an entire week after that battle. Mr. Drake shows up, followed by every single one of the fae and supernatural beings that had been at the intercession. Santa and someone claiming to be his brother show up as well and Jenkins greets them like old friends. Eve bristles at the amount of agents sitting among the grieving but doesn’t say anything as they come up to pay their respects to apparently a ‘very fine agent’. Flynn hides behind Eve when members of the Chinese Triad, Russian Mafia and the Cartel stop by to make sure the thief is actually dead. Cindy comes in with Frankie and their two children in tow and they both can’t stop crying. 

Then ‘she’ shows up.

The woman’s face is streaked with tears and her black hair frazzled as three younger woman stand behind her.

“I’m Lenore Jones.”

Jacob feels his world tilt on its axis and Cassandra doesn’t look like hers is far behind. Its only Eve who doesn’t look surprised as she strides forward to take the other woman’s hand.

The ceremony is swift and tearful and Jake remembers absolutely none of it.

He’s alone now.

After that, ninety years seem to pass by in the blink of an eye.

The world changes, technology reigns and magic becomes scarcer than ever.

Jake takes over for the Monkey King when he goes in a three year vacation, and gladly hands it back when it’s over. 

His home is the Library and not even Shangri-La can tempt him away from it.

Then one day the ley lines reactivate out of nowhere and Flynn leaps for joy at the dozens of newly created artefacts. Eve just gives him a fond smile and shakes her head, glancing at Jenkins with a knowing look. 

Jake is there, helping collect the new artefacts with all the knowledge he never thought would have the time to learn.

“It’s just like the good old days,” Stone jokes to Cassandra one day as they limp into the Annex after crawling out of a dusty old crypt. Because it is, and it feels good. 

Jenkins is there to greet them, the old appointment book in one hand and a travel mug full of meterorized water in the other that he hands to Cassandra.

“Is it time already?” The mathematician asks in surprise, “Wow, a hundred years sure goes by faster than you think.”

Jake has no idea what she’s talking about. “Huh?”

“If you would please accompany us Mr. Stone, there is someplace we are required to be.”

He doesn’t know what he was expecting, following Jenkins and Cassandra through the Backdoor he had just walked in from, but stepping out into the time capsule that is Collins Falls is way beyond the last thing he had dreamed of. Jake’s heart pangs with a sadness he had tried to forget, a memory of dark hair and amazing blue eyes... and the French they spoke back and forth in such longing. 

Collins Falls looks exactly the same, a few more houses and a couple more shops, but it’s the lampposts that draw his attention, still standing strong though out the city, gleaming, perfectly cleaned, in the sunlight.

Jake’s heart is in his throat as they make their way to the generator near the outskirts of the city. “What’s going on?”

Cassandra chuckles, tossing a lock of her red hair over her shoulder. She looks at Jenkins, “We have time.”

The caretaker smiles back at her and holds up the appointment book. “Perhaps we best let Mr. Jones explain.”

With trembling hands Jake takes the appointment book, it’s full of papers sticking out of it and the cover is torn where it’s been handled over the past few centuries. He vaguely recalls the last time any of them had used this particular book... it must have been close to a hundred years ago... it had been Ezekiel-

_“Well loved mate? It’s old, I don’t care if it’s magic, get a new one.” Ezekiel drops the book on top of a pile of Jenkins desk, turning to leave._

_“Absolutely not!” Jake had huffed storming after him._

_Despite Jakes protests, a new appointment book had shown up the next day and everyone had just chalked it up to Ray sucking up to Ezekiel to keep the thief from stealing a new one._

Now, as yellowed pages fall open in his hands, Jake realizes just why Ezekiel had wanted a new appointment book. The Aussie had filled the old one with awful familiar hand writing that makes his heart hurt.

Inside Ezekiel has written out page upon page of instructions and guidelines, occasionally inter spaced with some of Cassandra’s math, along with a diagram of a reconstructed generator and how to interface it with magic power from the ley lines so it wouldn’t rely solely on energy gathered from the water.

Jake can’t believe his eyes, that Ezekiel would do something for a town of body snatchers that he was so angry with...but then...wasn’t that so like the thief? When Jake finally pulls his eyes away from Ezekiel’s scratchy list of, it’s to see Eve, Flynn and Estrella all standing inside the main room. Jenkins moves to hover over Flynn’s shoulder as the eldest Librarian messes with some controls, while Estrella and Cassandra take each other’s hand, walking out into the sunshine towards the generator switch laughing and giggling in a way that Jake knows to fear for what they’re planning.

Now, he knows he’s smart... one of the smartest in the world now.... but...“I don’t get it.” Jake confesses. 

This is too much. 

They could actually save these people.

They can make Mabel’s dream come true, they can save her family for her.

“Ezekiel figured it out...” Eve laughs, “I didn’t even know he was working on it for the longest time.”

“He made a deal with the out of phase people, that if they stopped taking control of other people’s bodies, he’d build them a new generator and get them back into phase.” Flynn adds motioning to the high tech tablets scattered around the control panels. “Also, we-”

Jake’s ears are ringing and it’s enough to drown out Flynn’s explanation because there is no way...

“ - her body, so that was also an added stress on the lampposts, but it should all be okay... according to Cassandra’s calculations, this will actually work like a charm.”

Eve’s voice sounds like it’s coming out of a tin can. He can’t focus on her words, and Jake knows that this level of uselessness is not like him. Mabel had been so long ago now, the pain should not be as fresh for him now as it had been then. Jake can only swallow past the lump caught in his throat and pray that the words he thinks he heard Eve say are actually true.

“Okay, is everybody ready?” Jenkins asks, hand on a rusty looking lever.

Cassandra and Estrella chime in over the intercom with excitement colouring their go-aheads. 

“Levels look good,” Flynn adds monitoring the pressure valve. “Numbers are holding steady with no feedback yet.”

“All the towns people are in place.” Eve states looking out the window, and Jake has no idea when she donned those old familiar goggles. 

“Okay children... lets get this show on the road.” Jenkins chuckle is drowned out by the sound of old mechanics groaning into motion and the crackle of electricity surging around them.

For as hard as Jakes heart is pounding in his chest, the final effect is sadly lacklustre. The lightening around the entire town surges, bouncing between one lamp post and the next until it draws together next to where the two vampires are outside. 

Jake can feel the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand on end as the light passes over the dam and dissipates into the forests. None of them will find out until later that every single lamppost in the city has been destroyed. 

“Well, I’ll be.” Jenkins mutters in surprise and Jake is the first one to the window, looking out at the mass of people in late victorian style dress, all slowly sitting up with help from Cassandra and Estrella. 

The historian frowns when he sees Cassandra get up suddenly and dash over to a large metal and glass tube. What was she-

“GUYS IT WORKED!” 

Cassandra’s voice startles them all but she’s playing with a control panel and Jake… Jake finds his feet moving of his own accord. He’s out the door and running along the dam wall as fast as he can, and before he knows it, he’s standing next to Cassandra who is helping a beautiful dark haired woman sit up in her cyro tube.

“What the hell was that?” Mabel Collins curses, coughing as Jake reaches out for her. 

Jake can’t breathe. He can’t do too much of anything really, except grin like a fool. His cheeks hurt but he holds the woman up as she glances around at the stirring people around her. 

“What happened?” Mabel frowns, her neck hurting all the way down her spine as she turns to look into familiar watery eyes. She pauses or a moment, seeming to take it all in before looking at Jake with a raised eyebrow, “Did you lose out luggage again?”

The words hurt, and Jake feels the knife dig deep into his breastbone, under his lungs and right into his heart. So long, it had been so long since he heard that voice, and to hear it now is like a balm over the scars the last hundred years have given him.

“I didn’t lose the luggage,” Jake replies in perfect French. “It just got held up, but you’re here now and I’m sure we’ll get it back without a problem now.”

By the time that Mabel and the townspeople are brought up to speed, dusk has fallen over Collin’s Falls and Mabel looks out over the shell shocked group of people she hasn’t seen solid in over two hundred years. She’s all smiles and tears.

“I’m so glad you’re all alright, this is amazing.”

Jake can’t seem to find it in himself to tell them of the blessing that was Ezekiel’s planning and Cassandra’s math. Even if he can barely understand it himself..

It’s only an hour later that Jake finds himself drawn away from Eve, Cassandra and the others. The forest is dense around him and the bulb on the lamp next to them is completely fried. 

“Is this really it?” Mabel asks, as she lifts her leg up carefully, letting it hang just before the line of the edge of the city. Jake watches her pause but he can see the way she shakes and he carefully reaches out to take her hand. Theres’s a whole world lying before them, in Africa, Europe, America, and unsurprisingly, in the depths of Mabels’ eyes as well. It’s a grounding sort of comfort to know that for as much as Jacob’s seen, there’s still so much left to experience. 

“The first step is the hardest.” He quotes unkowningly. 

She laughs and then slowly sets her foot down. 

Then Mabel goes.

And Jake goes after her.

Off at a run with the two holding onto each other’s hand as tight as they can.

Their laughter echoes around the trees as they run, further than the city limit’s and further than Mabel’s traveled in centuries; and Jake, for the first time in a while, doesn’t feel the pang of loneliness that he’s so used to feeling inside of him that’s formed centuries ago.

He feels so far from lonely in fact, especially when Mabel turns and looks at him with sparkling eyes as they come to a stop at the edge of the river. “Where are we going first?” She asks excitedly.

“Anywhere.” He promises.


End file.
